


Dessert Of Destiny

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Cutesy, Day 5, Dessert, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Licking, Recipes, Shinsuke - Freeform, Tiramissyoo, YooTip, Yootip Week, Yootip Week '19, adorableness, lots of licking, otp, prompt, tiramisù
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "Let me help you with that." Kousuke dipped his head and licked Shin-Ae's cheek."Woah there. Kinky."
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Kudos: 56





	Dessert Of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Yootip Week 2019. Day 5. Prompt: Dessert.

Shin-Ae stepped off the elevator and walked in the direction of Kousuke’s apartment, she sifted through her coat to retrieve the key Kousuke had given her to access his home.

Successfully unlocking the door, she walked inside and was met with Kousuke already walking up to her.

“Hey.” She greeted. Kousuke pressed a kiss to her temple. “Hello. I would have come pick you up if you had let me.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” She waved him off.

Kousuke guided her into the kitchen where the ingredients for their recipe were laid out.

“We could start off with something simpler, like cupcakes.” Kousuke proposed.

“No, I want to try to make tiramisu. I can just taste it now.” She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

“Be warned, it is one of the more difficult recipes.”

“Pfft. How hard can it be?”

Kousuke sighed at her overconfidence. “Let us begin.”

~*~

“No, you left it in for too long, Shin-Ae.”

“No I didn’t.” Shin-Ae pulled out one of the last lady fingers from the expresso mixture.

“Now look at what you’ve done. It’s soggy.”

“Relax, it’s not that bad.”

Kousuke only shook his head at her stubbornness and continued with the creation of his own tiramisu. “You’re going to end up with garbage.”

Shin-Ae stuck her tongue out at him and rounded the counter. She hugged him from behind.

“You know, with you attaching yourself to me like this it is quite difficult to mix.”

“Then try harder.” She squeezed him tighter.

“If you do not get back to your recipe, you’ll have a ruined dessert.” Kousuke warned.

Shin-Ae heeded his warning and went back to her station.

They continued to work in silence until it was ready to put the finishing touches to the tiramisu.

They both layered cream mixture onto the lady fingers of their respective pans and then finally placing them into the fridge.

"We wait for those to chill for two to three hours and then we'll dust it with cocoa powder." Kousuke explained.

"Great! Now onto the best part!" Shin-Ae grinned and picked up the spoon that Kousuke was mixing with.

Kousuke was perplexed with what she was about to do with the utensil until his eyes widened with horror. 

The brunette plastered her tongue onto the back of the spoon and gave it a lick. "Man that's good." 

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Licking the spoon." She licked it again.

"I can see that. What you're doing is highly unsanitary." He chided.

"Well we can't let all this white stuff go to waste, besides didn't you ever get to lick the spoon when finished baking as a kid?"

"Unfortunately I never had that..luxury." He admitted skeptically.

"Well today is your lucky day." She extend the spoon to his mouth. "Please, indulge yourself."

Kousuke decided to humor her. He gently held the wrist of her extended hand and licked the spoon.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" 

Kousuke extracted the spoon from her grip and continued to lick the spoon. 

"You look about twenty years younger." She joked and scraped the bowl with her finger. Both enjoying the mascarpone cream. 

Kousuke suddenly paused and turned to Shin-Ae. 

"What's the matter?"

The dark haired male swiped some of the cream from the spoon and placed it on the brunette's lips. Shin-Ae barely had time to react when she felt Kousuke's tongue lick it off almost instantly, followed by his lips pressing on hers. 

What is it with this man always catching her off guard. Shin-Ae barely finished her thought when Kousuke's tongue was seeking entrance to her mouth.

Without further persuasion Shin-Ae parted her lips, allowing Kousuke to deepen their kiss.

Shin-Ae wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck, ending up on her tip toes.

It wouldn't hurt to indulge him just a tiny bit.

The next day the couple cut into their respective Tiramisu pans which displayed extremely different results. 

Kousuke had a perfect square on his plate whereas Shin-Ae ended up with a soggy, mushy mess. 

"But I did everything I was supposed to do. What went wrong?" She pouted in disappointment.

"See what I told you? You left the lady fingers in the espresso mixture for too long and now it looks like someone defecated on your plate. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought this was the handiwork of a three-year old." He shook his head.

Shin-Ae took some of the failed Tiramisu and smeared it on Kousuke's face in retaliation.

Kousuke didn't miss a beat. His hand went into the plate and wiped Shin-Ae's face as well.

"Now you look just as sweet as you are." He gave a devious smile and licked his fingers clean.

Shin-Ae took her finger and wiped some if the tiramisu off of her face. "It may look like shit but it still tastes awesome."

"Let me help you with that." Kousuke dipped his head and licked Shin-Ae's cheek.

"Woah there. Kinky."

"Would you care to have some of my tiramissyoo, darling?" He dipped a spoon into the dessert and brought it to her lips.

"Don't mind if I do." She wrapped her arms around his waist and took the silverware into her mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Plug: Download the amino app and join the Yootip amino if you guys LOVE fanart, fanfic, episode analyses. discussions, meet new people and to have an overall good time. ;)


End file.
